The Ripple Effect
by tmntwriter
Summary: This is the 3rd and final part in the Alley Monsters series. Rated M if you dont like it dont read it. For everyone else Pls read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Ripple Effect

INTRODUCTION

You know its really funny how the simplest of things can change your life forever, I call it the ripple effect Donnie prefers to call it the chaos theory, either way on a dark lonely night over 2 years ago that unknown force took over my life and changed me forever.

I made new friends, I found a job, and then the rest is a blur of emotion joy, fear, sorrow, bliss, confusion, anger all swirling around me like being in the middle of an emotional tornado blocking out everything else.

It gave me nightmares, vivid horrifying nightmares, the memories of which still chilled me even on the hottest of days

But that all ended quite some time ago, back when I was pursuing a fledgling relationship with the very vibrant Michelangelo. I miss the ease of those days no pressure, no commitment, not like it is now. I guess it's my fault I let him take the reins and run, he became adamant and amorous clinging desperately to me after our little brush with death.

Now he wants to get married. I don't, were too young. I suppose it's really because although I love him and I never want to be without him but the thought of having a ring on my finger for the rest of my life reminding me that I am completely bound and responsible is just to much to bear at this point.

But I do love him, desperately in fact, its always the same just when I think I couldn't feel more miserable or be more stressed he bounces in a wipes it all away with a smile and kiss.

And that is why I moved in with him, that and the ever constant increase of violence, the foot and the numerous gangs hard at work. I'm used to the violence now. Its actually rather funny how my conception of normal has changed into something more closely related to an urban legend that to the 9 to 5 work a day world of normalcy.

So here we are in the present, funny how I summed up all that time so quickly….. and seriously. Damn! Spending so much time here is rubbing off me, and I just finished unpacking! Normalcy? …. Ha…. I'm starting to sound like Donnie….. ok a really low brow I don't really know any big words version of Donnie.

CHAPTER 1

She sat on the bed upside down letting her head hang over the edge as she watched his feet shuffling back and forth across his bedroom floor…. No wait their bedroom floor. She grinned to herself, it had taken a lot of encouragement but she had finally taken the plunge and moved in with Mikey.

To be perfectly honest as much as she missed her single girl self some times she wouldn't have it any other way.

The rest of the evening passed without event , they ate supper, it was Leo's turn to wash, April stopped by, Don stared, and eventually they all headed in the direction of their respective beds.

She curled in next to Mikey sighing as he snuggled in nuzzling her neck and kissing her before whispering good night.

_It was amazing! He had never done her like this before, his trusts were hard and rough but full of passion and desire , his eyes dark with lust._

_He pressed a thumb to her intimately making her cry out. His thrusts got faster as his breathing became sporadic and after a moment she came screaming his name as his seed spilled into her_

_"Raph!"_

She sat bolt upright in bed " What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2: Blurred Lines

Thanks for the kind and numerous reviews ( not just for this part but changes as well), also thanks for the spelling tip blush. Im glad that everyone is enjoying , and im hoping to make your eyes pop out a few more times before i wrap this story up. Anywho on with the story, Pls read and review.

She felt as though someone had doused her with ice water. The dream had been so intense, so hot, so real , her nerve endings tingled as though it had been. She swung from the bed suddenly feeling sick, the dream hadn't really been a nightmare but it had the same surreal feel to it.

Her stomach churned as she padded off down the hall towards the bathroom, her blood felt ice cold in her veins. Once inside she leaned in over the sink and began splashing her face with cold water in a feeble attempt to wake herself fully so the dream would fade away. She hoped it would , the others hadn't.

After what felt like seconds there was a knock at the door. " Baby?" A soft sleep filled voice questioned from the other side of the door. " You alright?... you've been gone a while"

Maybe she had who knew despite her efforts she felt woozy and dizzy and drained, who was she to judge time. " Just a minute" She called walking slowly over to the door while taking a deep breath in an effort to compose herself.

"What's wrong?" He demanded in a half whisper the second she opened the door.

"Nothing…. Really …I …. I'm fine" She fumbled out as he gentle nudged her into the room and closed the door behind them.

"You don't look fine" He said, and he was right her skin looked pale and the space around her eyes held a slight green tinge.

"Really baby I'm just I….. I'm just a little stressed out after the move and I hate all the food before going to sleep my tummy's just a little yucky" She lied with a weak smile, she hated lying to him, but what was she supposed to tell him? I had a passionate dirty dream about your brother …. And I think I liked it. That was the part that made her sick the dream had been so really and vivid right down to the last bed of sweat and it had turned her on.

"You sure your ok?" He asked again.

"M'fine lets just go back to bed".

She hurried down the hall in front of him and climbed into the far side of the bed and rolled onto her side away from him, she knew she had no control over her dreams but she still felt guilty about it.

"G'night babe" He said sweetly before kissing her neck and flopping onto his back, his was asleep within seconds.

She had lain awake all night thinking. Why did I dream that? What does it mean? Did I like it , or did I only think I liked it because it was a dream! The questions spun around together like ingredients in a mixing bowl, the more she thought about it the more confused and nauseated she became. Until she had eventually came to rest the next morning on an old stool in the kitchen sipping down cup after cup of coffee in an effort to stay awake.

Mikey for his part didn't seem to notice that she hadn't slept, she wondered briefly if his lack of attention made her dream things like that before scolding herself, this wasn't his fault and she knew it , it was just an easier answer.

By late afternoon she had drunk all the coffee in the lair and was now stretched out on the couch watching after school cartoons. The coffee hadn't helped her much and before the conclusion of the first animated conversation had ended she had drifted off to sleep.

_She opened her eyes, it was night time. She could vaguely hear screams as she fought to clear her head. She was bleeding, she couldn't see it but she could feel it , the life draining out of her with each drop. She had felt this feeling before, it was as familiar as it was disturbing._

_"Ugh" She grunted a brilliant stinging pain was ripping its way through her back._

_She got to her feet despite it , an urgent sense of dread filling her , she couldn't rightly say what. All around her people were dieing, but she felt nothing for them, what she did feel was the urgent sense to find someone, something? She wasn't sure her mind was blurry like a rubbed out chalk picture._

_She worked her way through the chaos surrounding her , robots and guards and rebels fighting and dieing around her , but she didn't stay to fight, she didn't care for any of them... not really not anymore._

_She felt bitter, stung and used up by too many sorrows, sorrows she wasn't sure she could remember._

_In a blink she was a thousand miles away. In a library, reading… no researching . She was surrounded by stacks and stacks of books, she still felt urgent , urgent and determined. Her mind was as blurred as before , unreadable even to her ……… she felt foreign and strange._

_She tried to read the title of the book in her hands but the words were blurred , she stared for a few minutes before reaching over to turn on the small lamp on the desk in front of her._

_As she clicked it on a dazzling blue light flashed before her and she was gone._

She awoke with a start , and sudden chill while somewhere over the skyline of New York a blue flash erupted.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain and Realization

Thanks for the reviews! Nope not trying to torture you! Well not anymore than the rest of my readers, what can i say i like to leave ya guessing... and if i didnt would you really wanna read any of this?

I've finally managed to complete a piece of art work for this series. Anyone who is interested can check it out on my webpage, there are also profiles up for some of my O/C characters. anywho on with the story , Pls read and review.

The next few weeks were a haze for Julie. She hardly slept due to the increasingly violent nightmares, in the last few days they had become reoccurring as if her mind was stuck , tethered to one spot unable reach out any further.

She sat on the couch alone, Mikey had gone out on patrol with his brothers, there had been a major jump in gang violence in her old neighborhood .

She had managed to excuse away her unusual sleeping patterns as herself adjusting to a new home and so far everyone was buying it but she really didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. She had taken to meditating in the hopes that a dream would come to her but so far she had been unsuccessful.

She lay back on the couch and closed her eyes, if she dreamt at least there wouldn't be anyone around to hear her scream. She relaxed her body and focused her mind stretching it out as far as she could while she drifted off.

_She knew what they looked like , she saw them standing on the street corners all the time, sometimes high some times not but always with that telltale boniness that smacked of malnourishment and abuse, it was horrifying to see it on herself._

_But there she stood thin frail her hair sprayed up into an overly dramatic style, she wore beads around her neck, she hated beads._

_She felt altered , disconnected from reality as she starred into the mirror. The room behind her vanished and was replaced by color , color and shape and texture. She was high, she knew she was despite never actually doing drugs herself, on what she could not say._

_"Hey baby" A familiar voice called out to her " What'cha doin?" It was Michelangelo, not her Michelangelo, not the one armed Michelangelo of the future……… a Mikey from somewhere in between._

_"Nothing baby" She heard herself answer "Just have a headache" She continued. It was easy to lie to the people who trusted you._

_"You want anything" He asked coming up behind her forcing the colors away. _

_"Um… yeah I could use a Pepsi" She heard herself reply, she wasn't sure how but she knew she was asking for it because they didn't have any._

_"Pepsi eh?"__ She said brushing a string of beads aside to kiss her neck "I think were out, lemme go topside and I'll bring some back for you" He said smiling at her and leaving the room._

_She felt weak, her legs were slowing turning to jelly on her. She leaned back against the wall and sunk to the floor feeling sicker by the second._

_"Jules" A voice called out to her "Jules look at me"_

_She tried but couldn't reality had been replaced by thousands of butterflies flapping against the blazing orange of something she couldn't name._

_Tear began to fall from her eyes and she sobbed loudly._

_"It's ok baby I got you" A deep voice soothed in her ear, she didn't need to see to know it was him. His voice was deeper, arms bigger, her head rested better on his shoulders._

_"Raph" She heard herself sob "Help me"._

For the first time there was no shock, no jolt from the dream world back to reality she simply opened her eyes and was awake. She lay there for moment in horror, she had seen her future self before , a strong powerful ninja everything she secretly hoped she could be but this time her reflection in the mirror had made her sick.

" Jules" A voice called from the kitchen " Babe you up?"

Reflexively she hid her fear " Well I am now" She said in a sarcastic tone sitting up on the couch and making room for him. She looked at him , he looked good young and vibrant much like he had in her dream.

"How was patrol?" She asked trying to act casual.

"Eh….. April's place got broken into " He said , then seeing the look of concern on her face he quickly added " She wasn't home and they didn't take anything".

"Weird" She mumbled absently .

After a minute or two of silence Mikey let out a long dramatic yawn "m'beat…. I'm gonna hit the sack…… you wanna tuck me in?" He asked wagging his eye ridge suggestively.

She forced a small laugh "Maybe later" she said standing and stretching, she needed to get out , get some air, clear her head.

"I'm gonna take a quick run to the store" She said ignoring the pout Mikey was making at her. " And if you lucky" She continued leaning in the kiss him " I'll un-tuck you when I get back".

The night air felt good, cold and crisp and refreshing. She walked along shuffling her feet , headed in the direction of a near by drug store. She couldn't dream that again, the whole thing had made her feel cheap and dirty, she had been high and lied to Mikey just to get rid of him.

In all honesty that wasn't the part that bothered her most, Raph had bothered her most. She knew that the version of herself in that dream loved them both , she knew it like she knew her nose was in the middle of her face, she also knew that that version of her loved Raph just a little more.

She shook her head, it made her sick, she didn't need to see anymore to know exact what was going in. She had seen herself sleep with Raph and lie to Mikey, She stopped for a minute her stomach turning over at the realization that Mikey probably never knew, if he had he hadn't let on during her short stint in the future.

She pushed open the glass door and made her way into the florescent lit store. She stood in the aisle for a long time, she had never taken these before and she wasn't really sure what brand to buy. Sleep-eeze, that seemed like a good enough choice she thought as she flipped over the box to read the directions.

She sighed inwardly, she couldn't concentrate for the first time since the explosion she found herself consumed with thoughts of the cursed future. She walked to the conter and made her purchase before escaping back out into the cold night air.

She walked along absently her mind consumed with her predicament. She could almost picture him telling her that story, the hurt in his voice at the loss of her , it all stung more knowing she had betrayed him.

She kicked an empty can out of her way as she walked on. She pushed the image of his sorrow back and retold the story in her head. She stopped as she reached a part in the story so important she was amazed the connection hadn't hit her earlier.

The thoughts swirled in her head so fact she could barely process them, her stomach turned over and over, she didn't notice the sky growing dark and angry.

She knew that that her had loved Raph just a little more…… the beads of sweat rolling down him ….. .. your dead….. if it was't fer her Donnie wouldn't na…..Raph blamed you.

It was all to much , a searing pain erupted behind her eyes as a clamp of thunder shook the ground under her feet. And then the pain exploded like a blinding light making her sink to her knees in the street screaming in pain as a second flash exploded bright blue over the New York skyline and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Smooth and Silent

I am on a frickin roll! I've been poppin off chapters left right and center , which hopefully will mean the next chapter will be up soon! Anywho enough rambling on with the story. Pls read and review!

As quickly as it had come the pain left. She blinked her eyes a few times but still saw nothing but blank, oh god she though trying to suppress her panic I'm blind! She blinked again and the ground slowly began to come into focus, she wasn't blind but she was kneeling on the sidewalk in the middle of a black out.

The city had only been black for a few minutes but already she could hear distant sirens and alarms. She shouldn't be out here alone, New York was dangerous on the best of days but in a black out it was deadly.

She rose to her feet dusting herself off quickly and started out at a brisk pace all thoughts of the future and her nightmares forgotten temporarily pushed aside. Damn why had she wandered so far from home, she should have stayed in bed with Mikey! She rounded the corner and spotted a phone a few feet ahead, she ducked inside quickly rummaging in her pocket for a quarter.

She found the desired coin and picked up the receiver, dead. She kept walking trying each phone as she went, whatever had caused the black out had apparently knocked out the phone lines as well.

She rounded the corner and ducked into the alley, there it was just at the far end of the alley the grate that would take her home, she felt relieved just a few more minutes and she would be safe and sound snuggled in bed with Mikey.

The sound of shattering glass interrupted her thoughts, damn it all to hell! The crash was followed by screaming and clanging all of which seemed to be moving in her general direction.

She looked around the alley for a hiding spot and found none, shit! She cursed inwardly what am I gonna do now! She knew they would reach the manhole before her.

The sounds were growing closer to her , she could almost make out shadowy figures at the other end of the alley , she only had a few second left before they would see her too.

A dozen men entered the alley carrying various items which they had no doubt looted. They were gang members judging by the tattoos and clothes, rough around the edges , smelling slightly of booze.

Their heavy boots clunked dully on the manhole cover as they passed.

"Yo Vinny" A faceless voice called pausing were he stood.

"You here somethin?" The voice continued.

"Yeah I hear your lips flappin!" Another voice answered , this was followed by laughter and snorts of approval.

Julie held her breath, not daring to move, her foot dangled just a few inches above the questioning mans head. She had attempted to make a get away by climbing the fire escape above where she had been standing but found she only had enough time to pull herself part of the way up before they had come too close.

"Na seriously" The man continued " I heard somethin"

She prayed silently that he would not look up and that the shadows there were dense enough to hide her. And they were after a moment of arguing they began to move off down the alley at a leisurely pace.

Inwardly she released a deep breath, that was too close! She swung her legs up and began to complete her climb onto the fire escape, she needed a minute to let the adrenaline drain away before she moved on.

Her boot made little to no sound as it connected with the steel, smooth and silent she thought mentally congratulating herself before she felt something slip from her pocket. The sleeping pills hit the alley bellow with a soft thud and a rustle of plastic, and there she was hanging precariously from the fire escape.

"Told ya I heard somethin"

Damn she scrambled onto the fire escape as fast as she could , she began to run up the stairs as quickly as the angle would allow. The man who had heard her was currently starting to climb after her , his companions called to him to let her go that they had better things to do. She cringed as she heard him say something lewd back, damn she cursed why do I have to be so hot?

She reached the roof at a speed that surprised even her, she glanced around. This was not a good place to make a get away all the surrounding building were too far away for her to jump to …. She was trapped.

She could hear him clambering up after her , she needed to hide. She spotted a shadow remote corner and dashed for it, she turned quickly and slowly backed into the blackness as her pursuer lumbered onto the rough.

As she backed deeper into the shadows her back connected with something hard, two arms reached out and pulled her back into the folds of an oversized trench coat. She could have cried with relief as she relaxed back against him , she wasn't sure how he had found her and she didn't care.

She watched the thug peer around looking for her for several minutes before giving up and lumbering back down the way he had came. She couldn't believe he hadn't bothered to look more carefully after making the effort to climb up there but it was in her favor so she didn't care.

She smiled to herself as she swung around to face the turtle holding her, she had planned to say something spunky and then take him home to bed but her words died on her lips as she looked up into his eyes and saw that one of them was missing, the socket sewn shut.


	5. Chapter 5: Run

This chapter is a little on the short side due to content restrictions, if you would like to read the full version it can be found on AFF. Pls read and review!

Horror did quite cover it. She stared for a moment utterly astounded by what she saw. She had only ever seen him once but the image of his roughly sewn eye had stayed with her, it was Raph…. But the Raph that belonged here, what the hell was going on.

"Julie" He said softly reaching out to touch her face.

She backed out of his reach slowly her mind still not fully wrapped around what she was seeing.

"I know" He continued in a soft tone, it was eerie to hear Raph talk to her like that his gruff voice trying for a soothing tone.

"Baby its ok" He continued reaching out for her.

She shook her head backing even further away, images of unwelcome nightmares blurring her vision. She felt her stomach churn and without warning she turned and bolted for the fire escape.

"Julie" He called after her but she didn't stop , she vaulted the edge of the building and landed a storey or two down with strength she hadn't known she possessed. Before she had a chance to process anything she found herself on the ground running blindly into the blackened city the voice of a lover she had never taken ringing in her ears.

She dashed down alleys and across streets heedless of the danger she might find, until a strong pair of arms reached out and pulled her back into the shadows.

"Hey babe , what's your hurry" He asked her in a bemused tone, this time it was Mikey.

She took a deep breath and buried her face in his chest, the fear that had been driving her loosened its grip just a little.

They stayed like that for a minute or two waiting for her to catch her breath. Without a word he lead them into the sewers taking her by the hand and leading her expertly through the darkened tunnels, then the kitchen, the living room and then finally she found herself in their room .

Mikey released her and went off in search of candle or two. She stood numbly in the middle of the bedroom they now shared. Her mind had hit upon a thought on their blind journey home and she found she was unable to think about anything but that.

What if Mikey found out. What would he do if he knew that their relationship had started with her giving in to him thirty years in the future. What would he say if he knew that at some point between here and then that she would cheat on him with his best friend, his brother. The image of her beloved Mikey's face twisting in grief made her sick, she didn't want him to ever know but she knew that he would find out.

After the explosion he hadn't pressed her about her trip to the future , he knew it was painful for her and it he didn't want to make her relive it. With the return of that memory she sank to the foot of the bed and began to sob.


	6. Chapter 6: A Voice in the Dark

Sleep. As of recent it had become something she feared, something that held horrors and guilt she couldn't forget. Tonight she had fallen to a dreamless sleep completely exhausted, dreamless but not devoid of warnings.

No images came to her this time , nothing she could call a dream , it was like listening to the soundtrack of an old movie that kept switching scenes.

_Marry me_

_Yes_

**skip**

_I love him_

_No you don't_

**skip**

_Do you?_

_I Do_

**skip**

_I need you_

_I can't do this anymore_

**skip**

_She's not who you think she is _

_I don't care_

And then there was voice so clear and familiar came through like someone somewhere had re-mastered the tape in her head. It called out it her calling her name.

_"Julie, Julie wake up "_

It seemed familiar somehow a women's voice so familiar the face belonging to it just out of reach.

_"Wake up!"_

With that final barked order Julie snapped from her sound sleep to find their room filling with smoke! She had never woken up so quickly and felt so alert. Her mind instantly snapped to attention, the lair was on fire and they had to get out.

"Mikey" She screamed loudly shaking him roughly awake.

"Huh?" He muttered sleepily

"Get up" She said already doing so herself

"In the morning baby" He mumbled eyes still closed a cheeky grin on his face.

She screamed inwardly in frustration she didn't have time for him to be half asleep they needed to get out now. She jumped back onto the bed and yanked his head off the pillow.

"Fire" She screamed at the top of lungs her face just inches from his, now he was awake.

The escape was a blur , they woke the others and found there way out coughing and gasping on the smoke, the fire it seemed had started in the dojo which lucky left their only escape path clear.

The ran off through the tunnels the smell of various burning items chasing them along as they went. On Splinters choked orders they stayed underground until the reached the warehouse districted, it would be easy to go unnoticed there.

She ran along replaying the voice over and over in her head , it was so familiar , a half blurred face formed in her mind but she couldn't complete it. Mikey was behind her jogging along with one hand on her back, Leo lead the way.

After what felt like an eternity they reached the manhole and quickly climbed up into the fresh night air. She stood a little apart from them still pondering the voice that had woken her, the voice that had saved them all from a fiery death.

Without warning Master Splinter dropped to his knees coughing, the smoke finally catching up with him, Mikey rushed to his side along with his other brothers but Julie stood stalk still.

The face had formed, and she knew the voice. Her heart stopped beating for a moment with the realization that the voice from her "dream" had been her own. She took a deep breath and made to say something but it was cut off with a muffled sound.

If Mikey had turned around in that moment he would have seen it, a hand reaching out from the shadows , a hand pulling Julie in.


	7. Chapter 7: The Jig

Thanks for the reviews! I love reviews! For anyone who is interested there is more art up on my webpage ( the link is in my profile). Anywho on with the story! Pls read and review

She wanted to scream but couldn't, the hand clamped over her mouth muffle out any attempt at sound. Her capture drug her easily back into the shadows and up the back stairs of a old warehouse. She had a good guess as to who her capture was, there weren't that many people who knew where the lair was or where they would most likely go if it caught fire and the only suspect who fit that description who would want to drag her away was an old one eyed turtle.

She tried to suppress the panic rising in her chest, he had almost killed them all, he had already killed her once. He was dragging her backward up a steep stairwell towards the roof, she wanted to try breaking free but her balance was thrown and he was moving to quick for her to regain it, he was probably counting on that.

After a few minutes her feet hit level ground, it was a mixed blessing for now she could stand but now she had to face whatever he capture had planned. She took a deep breath as he released her steeling herself preparing for a fight.

With all of her courage gathered she whirled to face Raphael, but it wasn't him. The pure shock of seeing her capture made her jaw drop.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked a look of innocent amusement on his face. She didn't know what to say, she had never expected to see him again she had thought she had watched him die but obviously she had been mistaken.

"Its ok, I'm sorry if I scared you" He continued.

"Mikey" She mumbled numb with shock.

"In the flesh" He chuckled reaching out toward her, on instinct she backed up and his expression soured.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" He stated again " I thought if my brothers saw me they uh might be a little freaked out"

She nodded numbly forcing a smile onto her face, her head was swimming with questions. She wasn't one hundred percent sure why she felt so afraid of him but something in the way he was looking at her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Just a little shocked" She offered weakly trying to clean the fear from her expression and voice.

"Uh hu" He nodded looking her over head to toe.

"Uh the last time a saw you … " She began hoping to draw him into a conversation, he hadn't taken her very far and it wouldn't be long before her Mikey would come looking for her.

"I got shot" He finished for her "Been worried have you?" There was something troubling in his tone, something was very different about him but she couldn't say what.

"But you don't look hurt" She said quickly avoiding answering what seemed to be a loaded question.

"Its been a few years" He said gruffly now stepping towards her, she did her best to hold her ground and not flinch when he brushed a few strands of her hair back over her shoulder.

"You grew your hair" He said fondly, tone and expression a complete turn around from a few seconds ago.

"I like it" he continued in an affectionate manner, her nerves jangled something deep in side her was screaming at her to run. She wanted badly to be as far away from here a possible, to put as much space between herself and this incarnation of her lover as she could until she could collect her thoughts.

He leaned in to kiss her neck and she tensed, she couldn't help it. He stopped just a few centimeters from her he could sense her discomfort he knew she was afraid of him. She wondered for a brief moment what else he knew, had he know about her and Raph? Did he know about her and Mikey now?

He pulled back from her a dark expression on his face again a complete one eighty personality change, that was not normal. Then she heard it, her name being called somewhere bellow, it was Mikey … her Mikey.

She wanted to call back to him but at the same time she didn't want him to see the other him with her, she hadn't even wanted him to know what had happened between them, her stomach turned with the implications of it.

The sound of footsteps on metal clanged in her ears and she knew he was coming up the stairs looking for her. The older Mikey didn't seem phased by the possibility of his younger self coming upon them; he just stood there looking at her in a disturbed way.

The footsteps grew closer as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, she stood stalk still.

"I've missed you baby" He whispered in her ear , his intonation making her stomach turn over.

"I need you" He continued his breath tickling her ear.

" Like you needed me, when I found you and told you and then……. Took you over and over again" His voice rising up at the last part so that the turtle who had just reached the roof could hear him.

" I'll see you soon" He finished in a whisper. And just like that he was gone, leaving her standing there breathless and afraid. Breathless afraid and facing the shocked and questioning look of the turtle who wanted to marry her. The jig was defiantly up.


	8. Chapter 8: Cold Pain

Thanks for the reviews! Yay reviews! ekk, if your mood is suffering now your really going to hate me in a few chapters! sorry in advance ! Anywho on with the story, Pls read and review!

His face was cold and stony as he stared at her, she could feel her stomach sink into a swirling cold pit, this was it.

"Explain" He said in a hollow tone, and she did.

She poured out everything, the future the story he told her and what had come after. She tried her best to explain to make him understand why she had done what she'd done.

"It was you" She insisted close to tears.

"No!" He yelled back forcefully " I was here worried sick, trying to find you"

"I know, but you don't understand it was you and everything was so horrible"

"So you just thought you'd fuck it all away" He spat back.

She was taken back by that, he was so angry it was so unlike him. She hated that she had done this to him, she didn't know how to respond to that.

"Is that why?" He asked after a paused his voice so hollow and hurt it made her eyes fill.

"Why?" She questioned at a loss, she felt so tired it was hard to believe that just a few hours ago they had been together in bed.

"Why you suddenly came back interested" He said turning on her his anger returned , he stormed over to her and grabbed her arms just above the elbow.

"Is that why you came back ready to hop into bed with me?" He said shaking her, tears starting to trickle from the corners of his eyes.

She couldn't answer , mostly because it was true. Her romp with Mikey in the future had given way to their relationship here but it wasn't like that , it was so complicated and she hated the way it sounded. How do you explain something like this?

"I'm sorry" She said her voice barely a whisper, she had no strength left to fight with

him.

"Yeah" He responded softly voice over following with pain " Me too"

His words carried a heavy weight with them and the implications of it renewed her energy.

"Mikey" She began feeling frantic " We can work through this"

He didn't respond.

"Just tell me what I can do" She begged as he avoided her eyes "I'll do whatever you want"

And then he looked up and she knew it was over, he didn't have to say anything his face said it all. She had broken his heart and betrayed his trust and now she was going to pay the price.

" I love you" he said firmly " But this is something I just……. I…. I know this is something I cant get over"

She wanted to beg, to plead , to make him understand but he was already gone. He had walked off into the night in the blink of an eye, back to his brothers. In the morning she would have to move out, it there was anything left to move out of.

She sank to the ground tears spilling freely , she had never felt a pain like this it was like being torn apart from the inside. Her whole body shuddered as she sobbed and the night sky opened up and cold rain began to fall.

She couldn't believe her happy life had fallen apart so quick, it was something her mind just couldn't process. She sat there in the rain sobbing for what felt like hours, normally the ice rain would have made her want to leave but she didn't seem to have any emotions or feelings left . She was just a shell in that moment , a shell filled with pain.

And then she felt it , a strong warm arm pulling her to her feet. He came back. She wanted to laugh with relief, he pulled her quickly to her feet and tucked her head into his chest. She hadn't heard him coming or even had a chance to look up but that didn't matter right now , not to her.

She hugged him tightly sobbing on his shoulder. He was still angry, he had to be despite coming back for her he only held her around the waist loosely with one arm, a half comfort she thought but she was wrong.

She knew she was wrong when she tried to pull him into a full hug, she needed his comfort. She reached up and tried to pull his other arm around her and felt her blood run cold as her hand paused for a heart stopping moment on the nub where his arm used to be.


	9. Chapter 9: Destroyed

WARNING This chapter contains unpleasent subject matter, i have toned it down to keep within the R rating but if you are sensitive please skip this chapter I promise the story will make sense without it.

"Hey baby" He whispered "Did you miss me?"

She cringed he was the last person in the world she wanted to see right now.

"Go away" she sobbed trying to pull away from him but he held her tight " You've ruined by life" She screamed still sobbing and half hysterical.

The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end, she had a horrible feeling that she had been here before but she couldn't place its origin. Mikey began to walk backward towards the door leading into the building and she tried her best to push him away and drag her feet but it was no good she was too weak now to put up a proper fight.

A cold ran down her spine as her back pressed against something cold and the memory of a dream that had haunted her since before the explosion came rushing back to her.

Her fears were confirmed as she felt him pin her and his lips gently nibble at her neck.

**Flashback**

_She opened her eyes and the wind was gone something cold was against her back, she was pressed against a cold alley wall. It took her a moment before her senses caught up and she realized her plight, someone was attacking her. She fought back eyes still unfocused but to no avail her attacker pinned her easily with one hand she felt lips on her neck_

**End**

"No" She screamed forcefully trying to squirm away from him, she cried and screamed but he didn't seem to notice her , he just kept about his business licking the rain water from her neck.

"Why" He asked her in a gruff tone, he had asked that before in the dream.

**FB**

_"Why?" He asked in a gruff tone "I'm not good enough for you anymore now that you've had him?" He spat forcing her legs apart with his knee "I used to be" He continued pinning her to the wall with his weight while he used his now free hand to reach up under her skirt and rip her panties off._

_  
"You used to scream for me" He said pinning her once more "You remember that " He whispered in her ear in the same tone she used to find so seductive. She sobbed tears streaming down her face as she felt him brush her thigh._

**End**

She struggled harder sobbing and squirming against him , she knew what would happen to her if she didn't break free and soon.

"Am I not good enough for you anymore Jules, not now that you've had him" He questioned.

She was horrified her dream was coming true and she knew how it would end , sobbed hysterically screaming and begging for him to stop. She had thought since her more recent dreams that he had been referring to Raph, but she was wrong.

"He doesn't appreciate you" He whispered in her ear " He just left you here to cry in the rain"

She mind tried to comprehend the sentence, he was jealous of himself? Angry that she had come back and fallen in love with him…. The other him! He thoughts we shattered as he ripped the front of her shirt open throwing the torn patch over his shoulder and burying his face between her breasts.

It hurt, his touch. It stung and burned despite the fact that her traitorous body was trying to help things along.

"No" She sobbed as rubbed her gently whispering things in her ear in a tone she knew he thought was soothing.

Somewhere between the rush of air that signified the removal of her pants and the horrible feeling of him brushing against her thigh her mind shut down leaving her body and preparing for the worst.

But the worst never came. A moment later she realized she was on the ground her pants around her ankles her bear ass resting in a pool of icy rain water. In the distance she can see two figures fighting.

Her mind snapped back into place in an instant and she began to struggle with her wet pants eventually wrestling them back up over her hips, there was little she could do about her shirt.

She couldn't make out the fight they were too far away in the dark raining night but after a short time one figure ran off leaving her alone with the other, she prayed in wasn't Mikey.

It wasn't. She was shocked to find that she wasn't afraid when the one eyed incarnation of Raphael emerged from the night walking towards her with quick strides, after all what could he do to her that had already been done.

"It ok baby" He said as he reached her and pulled her into his arms " He's gone" She numbly accepted the embrace shocked at how calm and detached she had become.

"What went on between us" She said shocking even herself , she hadn't felt the words coming.

He pulled back from her a questioning look on his face, he too seemed to think that she should be more upset right now too. She would be , later but now she couldn't take anymore surprises she had had enough.

"Tell me" She said her voice harsh.

"We were lovers" He said softly "You didn't know that?" He looked hurt but she didn't care.

"No!" She answered " I have to interest in you"

"You did" He said a half chuckle of irony in his voice " We were in love"

He then launched into a full explanation right there in the cold wet night.

"I loved you so much, I begged you to leave Mikey but you wouldn't…… I begged you not to marry him but you did"

He explained that for a short time she had turned to drugs to relieve the stress, after an incident which rung similar with one of her dreams he had stopped asked her to leave Mikey, shortly after words she got clean.

"You killed me" She said coldly hoping the words stung.

They did, tears began to run down his face.

"I'm sorry" He sobbed " I….I…" He stumbled looking destroyed.

That brought her back to herself, she had looked down upon herself in the dreams for treating people the way she did and now she was acting that way herself.

She looked at the turtle in front of her and felt sorry for him, even in the face of what had just happened to her. She pushed away her feelings about that bottled them she would deal with them when she was ready right now she had to be strong.

"I'm sorry" He whispered again with sincerity .

" I know " She said allowing him to hug her again, he was destroyed and she was the one who had destroyed him.


	10. Chapter 10:Shattered

Thanks for the reviews! Your too kind!

After awhile Raph managed to compose himself and Julie saw a little glimpse of the Raph she new peaking through.

"Less' go" he said gruffly "Before my psycho brother comes back"

"Where ?" She asked the lair had been on fire and she was sure Mikey and the others were at Aprils, she wasn't ready to see him yet.

"You didn't serious think I came alone did ya?" He questioned started to walk off, she had to jog a few steps to catch up.

"We gotta go fin' Leo and April" He said and then added " My Leo an' April"

It didn't take them long to find Leo and April they were hiding out in her old apartment which hadn't been rented yet, the old blinds she left behind were drawn to hide there presence.

As the door crept open Leo leapt to his feet lone sword drawn.

"Is jus' me" Raph said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder, she felt a pang of guilt Leo was just one more victim in the path of destruction of her future self.

"Did you?" Leo ask reaching out and placing a hand on Raph, it was weird to see them like that looking to each other for guidance.

"I'm here" She said knowing exactly what he was asking. Leo smiled when he heard her and walk towards her reaching out and finding her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" He said " We didn't know until it was to late"

She was baffled , there were so many things he could be referring to. Before she got a chance to question him April emerged from the bathroom, looking even older and more tired than she had the last time Julie had seen her.

"Sit" She ordered " We have a lot to tell you"

"No" Leo said from next to her " We need to tell all of them they need to be prepared"

"You don't think that's going to be a bit much for them?" April questioned.

"If it was me, I'd want to know" Leo retorted. And that was the end of the argument Before she had a chance to protest she was shuffled out the door and into the hallway of Aprils apartment with record speed.

"Make it quick" Raph said.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Donatello answered.

"Jules where have you been?" He asked "And what's up with Mikey he locked himself in Aprils room like a hour ago " Don began, he looked like he had another dozen questions or so but she cut him off.

"We have a situation" She said, that wiped the curiosity right of his face, now she had his attention. "You have to promise not to freak out Donnie" she warned motioning for Raph, Leo and April to come over.

It was funny some times you could almost see the wheels turning in Donnie's mind, he knew who they were in a matter of seconds.

"I'll ..uh prepare the others" He said walking back into the apartment, Julie took a deep breath and followed.

Soon they were all gathered in the living room exchanging curious and nostalgic glances. Julie couldn't look at anything but Mikey, he had come out only after Leo had made him and he looked like a turtle destroyed.

This hurt more than anything else, it was one thing to know you would destroy the people who call you family and entirely another to see it on the man you loved to desperately.

After a few minutes future April spoke " Now that we are all hear, we have a lot of explaining to do" She said with authority. "Hold all your questions to the end" She sounded just like she had at the rebel base in the futures.

And then Leo spoke and everything she knew was shattered and fell in pieces to the floor.

"Were not from the future"


	11. Chapter 11: Explain

Not from the future? Julie could barely comprehend the words, it didn't make sense it made the whole world blur and mix like reality in a blender.

"Well not from yours anyway" April added. Julie felt sick that meant that she had no defense she had slept with a stranger, it still didn't seem right to her though.

April , Leo and Raph then took turns in telling an awful tale. It started with her own appearance involving a flash of blue light, April had begun researching the method of time travel the very same day. At this point April added they really did think that she was from their past, how could they not I walked, talked, looked and acted like a long lost friend.

Raph skipped ahead to the battle with Shredder, the one she had caught a glimpse of before her own turtles had brought her back, amateurs he added but that would come in later.

After the battle something changed in Michelangelo there is only so much on person can take, he was depressed at losing his love twice, when she had shown up at the battle he had assumed that she wanted to stay with him, that she loved him.

"And that's when I came clean" Raph said , Julies eyes automatically shot to Mikey as Raph told about their affair, it wasn't her but she still felt guilty.

Her Raph seemed shocked and embarrassed and a million other things, she knew that feeling all to well its when you find out that "you" have done something unthinkable.

"He snapped" April said bringing her back to the present " Stole my research and when that didn't pan out he went on a mission, with the Shredder gone archives of information were unlocked and he sealed himself inside and poured through the endless mountain of papers and disks from dawn till dusk"

That rung a bell somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Leo continued on about how Michelangelo discovered that Julie was not really from his past but from the past of a different dimension, one very similar to theirs.

"It made him happy" Leo said with a hint of sadness " He came to me so excited, after what Raph had told him he was more than thrilled to find that their was a different version of Julie, one that hadn't done those things to him".

Leo explained how Michelangelo had researched the time travel and dimensional shift processes and how he planned to come back and take you away.

" He had even said that because of the people in your dimension you might already know he was coming" Leo said " Have you been having any dreams?"

She nodded numbly remembering a certain dream where she had been shot in the back and then had been searching for something, it had felt foreign and now she knew why, she hadn't been seeing through her own eyes.

"It seems" April said " That when they pulled you back you may have damaged her mind slightly, I'm afraid your dreams are more like leaks from different realities, other dimensions"

"How do I stop them" She asked faintly

"You can't" April said with finality " But you can learn to control them, with practice you may even be able to tune in your own dimension"

"Enough with the dreams" The younger Raph said gruffly " Did psycho Mikey make it back or not"

His future self chuckled " No we came for the sight seein'" He said sarcastically " Who do you think set fire to your lair?"

The rest of the conversation passed Julie by she stumbled off to the bathroom to try and collect herself. When she was ready she wandered back out bumping into someone on the way, it was Mikey.

She wanted to talk to him but his face was still stony cold and angry.

"Seems you can't keep your legs closed in any dimension" He said sourly before pushing past her, it stung but she couldn't blame him for it she had hurt him and he was just doing the same.

She slunk off to April's spare bedroom and flopped down in the bed and had herself a good cry.

When Mikey surfaced from the bathroom there was a very angry looking one eyed Raph waiting for him on the other side " You an' me gotta talk" Raph said grabbing him by the arm and taking him outside.

"What do you want?" Mikey asked his voice had a biting tone.

"You need ta pull your head outta ya ass" Raph said matching his tone easily.

"What you banged her dimensional twin behind your brother back so now she's your business eh" Mikey fired back, he knew exactly what this was about.

"Yeah" Raph said " You are a fucking idiot, I risked everything for her, my life my family, my brother loved her so much it made him crazy and here you are ready to toss her out like yesterdays trash"

"She's a slut" He yelled back starting to lose him temper.

Raph looked at him for a moment and then gave him a force back hand which sent Mikey sprawling to the ground.

"You don't say that" Raph said sternly " Now if you know what's good for ya you'll stay down and listen"

Raph then launched into a stern lecture involving confusion and love, it was very unlike the Raph Mikey knew.

The lecture then turned into a story, telling Mikey about the events of the roof top after he had left, he was stunned to say the least.

By the end of the story Raph's tone was almost a scream.

"You have her more than any of us ever had and you just left her there, she married my brother and I wouldn't have left her there, she had in an affair and my brother pulled his way into a different dimension just to see her"

He paused for a breath before point a finger at Mikey and yelling " You don't fucking deserve her" And with that he stormed off leaving Mikey confused and guilty on the roof.

After a few moments things began to sink in and he headed back inside he walked quietly up to the spare bedroom and peaked in, Julie was still face down on the bed but she had stopped crying.

He crept in quietly and laid down next to her, she turned her head and smiled weakly seeing it was him.

"Hey baby" He whispered brushing her hair back.

Outside the door an old one eyed turtle turned and walked back down the hall smiling to himself, Mikey had always be a little stubborn about things but it was never anything a good screaming lecture couldn't fix.


	12. Chapter 12: Headaches

Julie awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she had in a very long time. The turtle next to her apparent shared the sentiment because as she tried to get up from the bed he latched an arm around her waist and held her captive for another hour.

When she finally managed to escape her lovers grasp she wandered out into the kitchen in search of breakfast. She mused to herself how funny it was to see two Raph's and two Leo's bickering over something, both Leo's sipped tea and both Raph's shoveled some rather soggy looking cereal into there mouths.

She stumbled past them mumbling a brief " Mornin " to them as she headed for the coffee pot, that extra hour in bed had left her feeling sluggish again.

"Glad to see your finally up" Snipped a voice from the kitchen door. Julie turned to see a rather ill aged April tapping her foot and looking impatient.

"We need to start your training" She said in response to Julie's questioning expression.

"Training?" Julie asked wishing April would have waited until after her coffee to start up with the attitude problem.

"Yes" April said in an exasperated tone " Your visions could be the key to find Michelangelo so we can bring him back"

"Oh THAT training" Julie said lightly " That's gonna have to wait until after my coffee". She had never really been all that fond of the future April or her bossy condescending tones and now that she was on Jules territory she was having none of it.

To her extreme surprise April didn't protest , she simply stalked off and came back a half hour later. A short while after April's return Julie found herself surrounded by books and disks and an odd assortment of things she didn't recognize.

Julie sat as still as possible and listened hard to everything April was telling her but by the end of two hours it all still seemed like a jumble of information. The jist of which was that her return trip had damaged something in her mind, something that people didn't normally use and that this damage had turned her into a sort of giant radio receiver.

This receiver could apparently tune into just about anything including the past and present of her own and other dimensions, unfortunately for Julie the on switch seemed to be broken. After several attempts to tune in anything April left her with a few mental exercises to practice.

"Concentrate on what you want to see, the past present or future and who's" April said tapping her foot " and then just clear your mind and let go"

"How am I supposed to focus my mind and clear it at the same time?" Julie asked in exasperation.

April just sighed and rolled her eyes stalking off mumbling something under her breath, normally Julie would have been mad but she was just happy to see her go.

She tried for the next hour to locate her stalker, she focused on the present and visualized him though it made her a little ill and then she would let her mind go. Her mind didn't seem to go anywhere though just around and around in frustrating loops until her head hurt.

She swallowed several aspirin before heading to supper, the last thing she needed was to tell Mikey that all that thinking had given her a headache.


	13. Chapter 13: Visions and Dreams

A few days passed without event, Julie tried her utmost to focus and clear her mind to no avail. Leo, both future and present had decided they had waited long enough and it was time to return to the lair to survey the damage and clean up.

Julie shuffled along a few steps behind the pack as they made their way through the sewers, she was both disappointed and frustrated with her lack of success in locating Mikey. She sighed and kicked a small rock what was the point of having visions if all they did was show you nightmares of the mistakes you haven't even made yet.

The damage to the lair was surprisingly minimal, the future Leo said his brother probably added a few items to the fire to create more smoke, after all he wanted them out not dead.

A few hours and several bottles of fabric freshener later the lair was starting to shape up, there was no damage what so ever to her and Mikey's room aside from a few items that were knocked over in their hurry to leave.

She picked up the items and placed them back in there rightful spots and then with a heavy sigh she flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She no longer felt guilty or confused just disappointed.

It had come down to this, everyone was counting on her and she just couldn't do it. She tried to summon up images with every free moment she had and nothing came, control sat just out of her reach laughing as she struggled to reach it.

"Why me?" She asked the crack in the ceiling before closing her eyes, but the crack didn't answer instead it sat as silently as it ever had and watched her quickly drift into a fitful sleep.

_He was touching her, roughly. Rubbing her too hard , she couldn't be enjoying this, and yet she seemed to._

_Whores were like that though. Julie couldn't say how she knew the woman was one but she did, maybe it was who was touching her or maybe it was the striking resemblance to herself._

_Either way she was certain Mikey hadn't romanced this women into his bed, not with the way he was touching her. He was holding her down now taking her as roughly as he had touched her, she was moaning and panting but Julie couldn't hear her. In fact she couldn't hear anything it was as if someone had turned down the volume on this vision._

_This time it was a vision, not a dream. This time she wasn't participating or seeing through the eyes of someone who was, it was just her standing unnoticed watching. _

_When he finished he rolled off the too skinny woman and tossed her a small roll of bills, definitely a whore._

_The woman counted her money and then tucked it into the bra she was still wearing. She smirked and began to speak, Julie still couldn't hear her but from her expression the words we not kind._

_She laughed and Julie knew it was at Mikey's expense, she knew it even before he hit her. He was on his feet now stalking towards the woman but Julie was already leaving, someone was pulling her back._

"Hey…. Lazy….. WAKE UP!" Mikey's voice boomed above her.

""m up 'm up" She mumbled sitting up. Had she done it? Was that the present? She didn't think so, it hadn't felt like it.

She shook her head, damn that one had been close.

"Come on" Mikey said pulling her to her feet with a broad grin " Were gonna go get lunch"

She smiled as he pulled her forward and rested his chin on top of her head, he wrapped his arms around her and swayed them back and forth a little.

"Yeah yeah" She chuckled pushing her vision aside for now " Heaven forbid your stomach be kept waiting.


	14. Chapter 14:Location

The rest of the day past without event and Julie fell into a dreamless sleep in her own bed. The following morning they gathered around the kitchen table to discuss there next move, the kitchen seemed far more crowded that she ever remembered it being there were two of most of the people in it.

Leo sat reading the paper while his older self sipped tea, the younger April at seated herself as far away from her older self as possible it seemed Julie wasn't the only one that found her unpleasant. Both Raphael's sat eating cereal and grumbling random things, neither was a morning person. The rest on the inhabitants were at there usual morning routine , Master Splinter had gone to meditate , Don sat picking at a gadget with one hand and eating toast with the other, The only visible part of Mikey was the bit of shell and leg sticking out from the fridge.

"So what now?" The younger April asked taking a sip of her coffee " New York is huge he could be anywhere"

"Search" Grumbled the one eyed Raph through a mouthful of food " We cant wait for some vision that might not come"

"And what then?" Don asked putting his invention aside " Once we find him"

"We take him back with us" Leo stated setting down his drink, being blind hadn't taken away any of his natural composure or ability.

"Where would he go?" The younger April questioned.

Most heads in the kitchen turned to the butt sticking out of the fridge.

"Don't ask me" Mikey said surfacing from the fridge "I don't exactly have much in common with my psycho self"

"Its hard to remember" The older April began " Which places he would still be able to go in this place and time, we'll start with the building we form the rebel base in and go from there"

"You reall' think he'd be stupid 'nough to go back there?" Raph questioned.

"Its worth a shot" April replied her already deep frown lines growing with each passing moment.

"Well nothing in the news" Leo said folding the paper up and placing on the table.

Julie suddenly felt sick, a half a face was looking back her from above the fold of the paper. She suddenly couldn't move caught between need to see the rest and not wanting to know. No one else seemed to notice.

"So where would that building be now?" Some asked , the world seemed to distance itself from her at the moment.

Another voice was mumbling directions , another saying something about what the building is now.

Julie reached out slowly and retrieved the paper, she slowly unfolded it back into its full size. There on the front page was a haunting familiar face, and not just because it looked like hers. Bold letters above the article read " Local Prostitute Found Dead Late Last Night". Her eyes skimmed over the article scanning for the information they all so desperately sought.

"So lets get moving then" Raph said standing up and heading to the skin " The sooner we get this whacko the sooner you guys can take him back"

Julie set the paper back down on the table unfolded the details of a vision printed there for the world to see.

"I know where to find him"


	15. Chapter 15:Missing

Holy Crap! a review, its been so long since i got one on this site i had almost forgotten what they look like lol. Im finally getting close to finishing off this series as well as my stand alone a well lit dark. I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head that just might turn into something but im open to suggestions so if anyone had a request feel free to email me or leave it in a review!

It took only a matter of minutes for Julie to explain how she knew and where he was and they were off. The speed through the tunnels towards the location named in the paper, he would no doubt be somewhere near by.

Mikey lead the pack he was running so fast it was hard to keep up with him, before long they had lost sight of him entirely. She had a bad feeling about that she didn't want him to encounter his older self alone, she loved her Mikey and wouldn't trade him for the world but she had no doubt that if they fought he would lose.

Leo was leading now at a much more reasonable pace, Julie couldn't tell where they were or how far they had gone she hadn't paid enough attention to her surroundings for that.

She rounded a corner and began to feel weak, too much running she supposed. The feeling increased at a surprising rate, the sounds of the others foot steps echoed in a distant way and the dim light flickered, she felt like she was going to faint.

Without warning she dropped to her knees, images flashed before her eyes so fast it made her sick. Blurry speeding images, a fight, shouting , blood, pain. The images vanished as suddenly as they had came.

She struggled to her feet mumbling an excuse about tripping to the others and speed off, her feeling of panic increasing with every step.

In a matter of minutes they were climbing a ladder out onto the street, the cold air helped to settle her stomach. They started off towards the crime scene as quickly as they could manage without being seen, there were still CSI's on the scene collecting evidence, not that it would do them any good.

"Let's split up" Leo said breaking the silence. They divided up Leo and Leo, the older April and the younger Raph, Don and the one eye Raphael, herself and April.

She and April walked through the area as casually as possible, no one seemed to take notice of them. The followed the street to the end of the short block and hung a right looking for anything out of place, a manhole cover ajar, a light in an old building but they saw nothing.

They turned down an alley to check for any homeless people who might have spotted a giant talking turtle from one of there boxes and that when they heard it. Shouting, fighting , at least 3 voices all of which were familiar.

The sounds came from the rooftop of the building at the end of the alley, without a word Julie ran full speed down the alley and jumped onto the fire escape. She vaguely heard April's voice calling after her but she didn't slow down , she climbed as fast as she could.

She could make out Raph's voice yelling something as she neared the top, it echoed too much to be heard clearly.

She vaulted the last bit and finally her feet made contact with the roof. The scene laid out in front of her made her want to scream.

Mikey lay fallen and bleeding, bruised at battered. Don crouched next to him check him over. And Raph stood looking venomously at the spot his sai had hit, several feet from its intended target, no doubt his missing eye was to blame for his lack of depth perception.

And there a few feet from the thrown weapon was a one armed turtle, not looking nearly so worse for the wear as she would have hoped. He chuckled at Raph and disappeared over the side of the ledge.

"Come back here you coward" Raph yelled after him, but it was too late he was already gone.

In a short time everyone had gathered there, Mikey thankfully was ok aside from a serious beating. He leaned on Julie the whole trip home, he was heavy and one of his brothers probably could have been more help but she felt it was her place now.

The trip home took much longer than the trip there had, no one said anything and there was a heavy feeling a defeat hanging over them. When they finally pushed open the front door to the lair Donnie finally broke the silence.

"Take Mikey to my room will ya" He said turning to face Julie " I wanna patch him up a bit" She nodded and they slowly made there way through the kitchen across the living room and finally into Don's room.

She helped him into bed without much protest. " That was really stupid you know" She said helping him take off his pads.

"I know" She said in a sad tone " I just wanted him gone so bad, I just want things to be settled" He continued reaching up to cup her cheek " Quieter, safer"

She nodded with a weak smile, she knew exactly what he meant.

The sounds of shouting leaked in from the living room and broke the moment. Julie insisted he stay in bed and promised to check it out and fill him in. She shut the door behind her and hurried toward the living room.

The room was a hive of activity they were all gathered in a circle talking and shouting at once, Leo held a piece of paper in one hand.

"Guys, GUYS!" She shouted over them trying to get there attention " What's with all the shouting?" She questioned looking from one turtle to another.

Leo turned and held out the piece of paper " Master Splinter is missing


	16. Chapter 16: Screaming

Thanks for the review! This kinda a short crappy little chappie but i promise the next one will be better. Pls read and review!

Julie couldn't believe her ears, the downward spiral she had been on had just sunken another level. She returned to Don's room and waited until after Don finished his doctor duties to tell Mikey.

He was livid, if she hadn't talked him out of it he would have been out searching right this minute. She felt bad for him she knew what it was like to feel helpless against what was happening around you and she hated knowing he felt the same.

She didn't argue with him when he said he was going to sleep in his own bed, moving a few feet down the hall couldn't complicate matters to much she reasoned as she helped him down the hall.

She lay in bed next to him completely unable to sleep, he too sat staring at the crack in ceiling in silence.

The following morning the rest of the lair looked as though they had not gotten much sleep either. The majority of the day was spent in various stages of thinking and sulking around the house.

Shortly before supper a migraine began to set in.

"You wan some aspirin or somethin'?" Raph asked as she lay on the couch.

"Sure" She said lightly her head was pounding with so much pain she thought it would explode.

The aspirin didn't help, the pounding continued straight through supper and late into the evening. Finally she gave up on and slowly but surely sat up and attempted to cross the living room to her boyfriend and her bed.

She walked slowly feeling weak, a few steps from the couch the most dazzling pain erupted between her eyes . It was so intense she could almost reach out and touch it, it blurred reality until bright lights formed before her eyes growing more and more real by the second.

"Have some more tea Master Splinter" Mikey offered in a oddly child like voice.

"Ah no, I think I have had enough" Splinter replied his voice hinted his discomfort.

"Ok" Mikey said bouncing to his feet, his scarred body and missing arm were a sharp contrast to his personality at the moment.

"I'm gonna go train you want to watch me?" He asked excitedly.

The vision snapped away dissolving into an array of very concerned faces.

"You ok? You were screaming?"

"I'm fine" She said " Really, I just need to sleep this off" She replied the pain gone and her strength returned, she dashed off to bed and crawled under the covers, leaving behind a room full of confused turtles.

There was nothing she could do tonight, she felt it , she knew it. So she crawled in bed and replayed the tiny blip of a vision back to Mikey and together they mulled it over as they drifted towards sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Journey

The next morning they planned over breakfast, after the last failure they were all determined to succeed. There was more at stake this time Master Splinter had been taken and his capture seemed to be losing his grip on reality and an alarming rate.

They had agreed that Julie's rejection had caused him to revert back and start looking for love in old and familiar places, his child like behavior in her vision had been the first clue.

They had even managed to narrow down his location from the few snippets and details she could remember and the childhood memories of the older turtles.

They would have to surround him this time, to make sure that he didn't run, and they would have to distract him long enough to find Master Splinter and free him. Mikey had already proven that despite his affection he was capable of turning on those he sought to love in the blink of an eye.

Julie spent most of the day in thought, as did most of the lair. It had been a long strange trip to get them all to this point. Julie could still clearly remember how loving and protective he had been during her short stay in his dimension, how sorry she had felt for him then.

The future world had been a harsh and confusing place for her and she had never been so happy to see home.

When the sun finally set that evening the plans were made and the players moving. Julie soon found herself standing outside an old building, it had been a long and complicated journey.

It had all started with the simplest thing, a dropped plant. The plant had given way to new friends a new job and a life. Her new life had lead her into a war torn living room and threw her across the universe and through time and dimension. The new dimension had given her a lover and mission to save herself. Her new lover had given way to love and a feeling of responsibility for each action she took and each choice she made. And that feeling had finally led her here to the journeys end, ripple after ripple in a long line of events.

There was noise inside the building now, familiar voices shouting and weapons clanging. She waited as calmly as she could at her post, guarding the rear exit waiting for a rescued hostage.

After a moment with held breath the door in front of her burst open and Don emerged with an unharmed rat close behind.

That was enough she had done her job and now she felt she needed, no deserved to see it play out. She had to know for herself she didn't want to come this far and not know it would be too much like reading all of a good book but the last chapter and never knowing how it ended.

She had in ignoring Don and rushing towards the sounds of fighting. She had expected the room to be full of people and was surprised to see only two figures. A one eyed and a one armed turtle battling it out for the last time.

She stood and watched with a strange sense of calmness. She remembered a hurt bitter turtle wandering through a shattered world without his wife. An intense watery kiss from another she now knew to be a completely different person, a night in a loft, a night in broken down old bed. There was a turtle somewhere in between the two not yet bitter but wholly betrayed running out for a Pepsi at a drug induced request.

So many memories wrapped up in it all, three completely different people brothers and lovers some whose touch she'd only ever seen. She wondered briefly as she watched how her dead self would feel in this moment, knowing without reason that he was about to die.

Would she have cried for him? Would she have screamed in rage at the other for killing him? Or would she had simply congratulated the winner and been thankful that her own dilemma was over?

It was hard to say, she couldn't comprehend the other person who shared her face, who cheated and lied and died at the hand of her adulterer.

The final blow passed in slow motion, as other began to enter the room. Time stood still for a whole and completed moment before anyone could seem to move. The room was filling with people and words and noise that pushed away the calmness.

She wondered again as she walked forward toward his still form whether or not his Julie would have cried for him. She looked down at the body at her feet and knew without reason the answer was yes.


	18. Chapter 18: Commencement

This is it! The finally Chapter of The Ripple Effect and the end of the Alley Monsters Series! Thank you for all the kind words and support! Please let me know what you think!

She remembered very clearly the day Michelangelo died, that final rescue at journeys end. His brother had seen no other choice, there was too much done to him to be undone. Perhaps Raphael had seen it as his last act of redemption she knew without being told that he had then and always would feel responsible for what Mikey had become.

They had left that same night from that same spot, the remaining two brother and April. She wished she had been sad to see them leave, they deserved to be missed, but she hadn't been sad she had just been relieved.

That night she felt at peace for the first time since a blue light had sent her whirling through time and space.

And time as it tends to do, moved forward. Days turned to weeks and the snow began to fall washing New York in blanketed white, the city was almost pretty when you couldn't see the garbage.

Time had passed so quickly that Christmas Eve had crept up on her before she'd even realized it. She sat alone in the lair reflecting on the past year and all the changes it had made.

She had wanted just a short time ago to be a ninja, just a few month ago but it felt like a life time. She had wanted to be a hero she had wanted to fight the good fight but she knew now that fighting was not for her. Fighting ended in blood and death and tormented loved ones.

She now left the fighting to her loved one, her Mikey still with both arms and grip on reality as firm as it ever was, not that that was saying much. She knew the day Michelangelo died that she would never fight again and for a while it had left her feeling empty, like she could reach out and touch the void where her dream had been.

And then one day as the trees began to turn a vision came along to fill that space. She saw a man being mugged and knew beyond reasoning that it hadn't happened yet, she smiled to herself as she remembered running to Mikey and begging him to go check it out.

He did, she waited nervously her energy barely contained for him to come back. When he did it was with a bruise and the news that when he had gotten to the place she had named there indeed was a man being mugged exactly how she had described it. From that day on she didn't have a dream, she had a purpose.

And that purpose is what had lead to her sitting alone on Christmas Eve. Master Splinter had already turned in when the vision came, a robbery. Grumbling and complaining his brothers had dragged Mikey out of the lair with them promising him that they would be back in no time.

She sipped her coco and looked at her watch again it was nearly midnight and she was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and go to sleep but she had promised Mikey she would wait up for him.

Finally shortly after one am they returned cold and slightly bruised but victorious. Mikey was still grumbling about Julies inter-dimensional radio dial as he trudged into the living room.

"Come on babe" He said pulling her off the couch " Turtle Santa's got an early present for you"

She laughed and followed as he lead her off down the hall with his brothers cat calls echoing in her ears.

"Shut up" He yelled back over his shoulder " Its not that you pervs"

Julie chuckled as she flopped down on the bed "Darn you got my hopes up and everything" She grinned.

He smirked at her and pulled out a Santa hat and piece of paper " Well according to my list you're a very, very naughty girl so perhaps something can be arranged" He said wagging his eye ridge at her suggestively. " But first PRESENTS!"

Julie laughed and reached under the bed and pulled out one of Mikey's presents " Here you can go first" She said tossing him the package.

" Your kidding me" He whined as he began to tear the paper " I've been tearing the lair apart for weeks and the whole time they were under the bed"

Julie just smirked, it was funnier if he didn't know that she had been hiding them Aprils for just that reason and that in fact this was the presents first night in the lair.

Mikey finally finished tearing open his present, he took one look at the PSP and game inside and proceeded to do a victory lap around the lair waving the game above his head and screaming until finally Raph caught him.

After a minor beating and several threats Raph finally let him go. Mikey returned to the room and fished a small square box out of his closet and tossed it Julie.

"Here ya go babe" He said before burying his face in the PSP manual. Julie picked up the package and shook it, something made a small rattle.

She tore the paper off and opened the box and there in the small velvet lined container sat the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Her jaw dropped, after the whole thing with his future self Mikey hadn't mentioned another word about getting married. She had just assumed the harsh reality had snapped him out of his rose colored glasses phase.

She looked over at him to find him starring at the manual with great interest, but try as he might to ignore her a small smile began to creep across his face.

"Mikey" She questioned.

"Yeeeeesss" He said not looking up from his game.

"Damn it" She exclaimed grinning inwardly.

"What, what?" He asked almost dropping his game in an attempt to straighten up.

"That's what I was gonna say"

THE END


End file.
